The Marriage Law Assasin
by Beauty-is-but-a-Face
Summary: Hermione is very pissed off. She decides to punish those responsible for her suffering and joins the Death Eaters, starts killing everyone who's part of the new Marriage Law, reveals her true lineage and starts falling for the wickedly handsome Dark Lord
1. Chapter 1

'A marriage law?' hissed Hermione, almost snarling at McGonagall.

'Yes dear, and you will be required to participate. Muggle Borns and Pure Bloods will be paired.'

'Marriage is a precious, personal, wonderful thing of love, Minerva!' screamed Hermione, loosing her temper completely. 'I will not take part in this fucking process!"

'Hermione!' gasped McGonagall.

'Granger,' chuckled a dark voice, 'you have got a set of lungs!'

Draco stood, leaning against the doorframe to the Deputy-Headmistress' office. It was their seventh year and Dumbledore had sent Ron and Harry Horcrux hunting. Hermione had been left behind. 'Malfoy.' Nodded Hermione, eyes glinting like hard stones, she pulled her wand from her pocket and began stroking the smooth wood. 'So Minerva, who am I to be paired with?' she hissed coldly.

McGonagall cleared her throat uncomfortably. 'Well, I was thinking young Mr. Malfoy here or Ron Weasley.'

'And why them, Minerva?' pressed Hermione, eyes glinting, 'the press? The headlines this would make? The iconic symbol we would create?'

'Hermione!' protested McGonagall.

'We have nothing in common!' screamed Hermione, 'and I am not some whore you can chuck at a group of biased, bigoted Pure Bloods! I am a person! I have feelings!'

'Well didn't you used to have feelings for Weasley?' shouted Minerva, loosing her temper.

Hermione turned white with rage. 'Surely you were told?' she whispered, the difference deadly from her yelling. 'Surely someone told you about how I was unmercifully drugged with a love potion again and again? No? Shame…' McGonagall looked to were Malfoy was watching in the doorway with great interest.

'Miss Granger! You cannot go around voicing unproved theories!' she cried out, scandalized. Seconds later the witch was disarmed and Hermione's wand was pressing up against her jugular.

'I have been dubbed the brightest witch of our age, Minerva!' snarled Hermione, digging her wand in further, 'you think I would miscalculate the symptoms? You're a fool. I'm leaving Hogwarts, Minerva, and I'm not coming back. Ever.'

'You'll be arrested for not following the Law!' squeaked Minerva.

'Who says I won't be following the law on the outside?' hissed Hermione.

She stepped back, tossing Minerva's wand away. 'You won't be needing this where you're going, Minerva.' She snarled. _'__Faucibus justo latet intus_!_' _McGonagall began choking, as if on her own blood. 'I'll teach you all to think we're just puppets!' hissed Hermione. She then screamed. 'PROFFESOR! SOMEONE COME HELP ME! PROFFESOR!'

'Are you going to kill me too?' asked Malfoy, looking puzzled and awed.

'No,' spat Hermione. 'We are going to… be married for a very short time. I need some kind of Pure Blood and I'll need your help.' She then started screaming again.

Flitwick, Sinistra and Snape ran in to see a sobbing Hermione clutching McGonagall who was foaming at the mouth, eyes widening wildly. Draco was crouched close by, with a look of concern on his face. 'What happened?' squeaked an anxious looking Flitwick. 'Minerva!'

'I think she's having a stroke!' sobbed Hermione, hugging the thrashing body. The Professors watched aghast as Minerva gave a final twitch before she stopped breathing.

Flitwick and Sinistra took McGonagall's body away while Snape stayed to help the sobbing Hermione and the pale Malfoy. The minute the other Professors were gone, Snape grabbed Draco by the throat, pushing him up against the wall. 'What did you do, Draco!' he raged. 'and what spell did you use? I have to make sure that the other Professors don't recognize it!'

'It wasn't me!' gasped Draco, trying to push Snape away, 'it was her!' Snape froze and looked at Hermione who was murmuring things, waving her wand.

'Granger?' he asked, sounding interested.

'Yes, Professor?' she sneered, twisting the word to make it sound mocking.

'Five points for using that tone with me!' hissed Snape. Hermione laughed bitterly.

'We're tools, Professor, I hope you see that. I'm their homework slash research whore and you're their little spy who they don't care is put in life threatening situations again and again!'

Snape took a long, hard look at her. The girl looked thinner then usual, her bones jutting out. Her skin was pale and dark rings surrounded her eyes. Her curly hair hung limply down her shoulders, darker then usual. In fact, her eyes looked greener then usual too. 'Who are you?' he breathed. Hermione laughed, bitterly.

'Act as if you don't know, Snape!' she half cried, 'but I know you know.'

She tapped her wand to her head. The glamour slipped away, ceasing to be. Her hair was long, straight, silky and dark. Her nose looked thinner yet sharper, her fingers longer and her face made up of more angles. Her eyes were an emerald green. An emerald green only two people Snape knew had. 'Lily's eyes.' He choked out. Hermione laughed bitterly.

'You two shagged in Lily's seventh year. She was scared when she found out she was pregnant with your child. She freaked out even more when you joined Tom. She went to Dumbledore and begged him to help. He put a charm on her and told her next time she shagged Potter, they would conceive a child and that child would be hers and Potter's. That would hide the pregnancy. We both grew inside her womb, me and Harry. She gave birth to us, and Dumbledore took me, claiming that I had died in the procedure. To bad for him I have a photographic memory. When I first came to Hogwarts I knew I had seen him before. I did some digging, removed the glamour and figured everything else out.'

Snape looked shocked. Then he smiled. 'Can I rename you?' he asked.

'What makes you think I'm accepting you?' she whispered.

'You just told me.' He admonished. He then frowned, 'You're a Gryffindor?'

'Dumbledore's meddling. He wanted Harry to have a nice brainy friend. He grew alarmed as mine and Harry's feelings towards each other grew less… platonic and told the Weasel to drug me with Amortentia.'

'Can I name you?' he whispered, again. Hermione nodded, reluctantly.

'I will curse your balls off if I don't like it!' she warned.

'Okay Sylvestia Eileen Lillian Evans-Snape.' Grinned the Professor. Hermione raised a dark eyebrow in a very Snape-like gesture, observed Draco, with a grin.

'Sylvestia?' she sneered.

'So I can call you Sly.' Grinned Snape. Hermione rolled it around in her mouth.

'Sly Evans-Snape. ' Sly grinned, tossing back her long, straight sheet of midnight black hair.

'You look like my mum,' choked Snape, 'with Lily's eyes.'

'Your mother killed herself, didn't she?' whispered Sly. Snape gritted his teeth, nodding.

'Eileen Snape was a wonderful woman.' Declared Sly, fiercely, 'and I'm just pissed that Tobias is dead. I'd love to kill him!'

'Come back to earth, Hermione, Severus.' Grinned Draco. Both turned to him, snarling.

'Sylvestia to you! Or Snape!' hissed Hermione, stalking towards him. Suddenly her mouth was on his, her arms holding him close. Surprised but pleased with the turn of events, Draco responded eagerly.

'Hmm Hmm.' Simpered a sickly sweet voice from the doorway. Sly pretended to throw herself from Draco, wiping her mouth. Draco noticed she was glamoured. Umbridge smirked from the doorway. 'I see Minerva did break the Marriage Law to you?" she nodded. Sly looked confused.

'What?' Umbrige looked shocked.

'What?'

She collected herself quickly. 'You two will be required to marry and produce heirs.' Sly's jaw dropped open. She was a good actress, Snape observed.

'What!' Shrieked Sly.

Dolores smirked. 'I've filled out the forms, Miss Granger- or should I say, Mrs. Malfoy.' Sly glared.

'Ms. Malfoy. It is perfectly legal that I ask to be addressed as such.' She informed Umbridge coldly. Umbridge shrugged and turned away. Hermione pointed her wand at the retreating figure. '_Cor non dormiendo_!' she half sang. Umbridge stopped to itch where the spell landed then continued on her way.

'What was that, Ms. Malfoy?' sniggered Draco. Sly punched him. Hard. 'Ow! Fuck! That hurt even more then last time!' grumbled Draco.

'Last time?' smirked Snape.

'Yep,' grinned Sly, 'when Buckbeak was been executed… oh right! I forgot! I used a Time Turner and went back and released Buckbeak with Harry and we flew to where Sirius was been kept and freed him! Oh, silly me!'

Snape and Draco's jaws dropped open. 'Have a nice day.' She announced smugly. 'I'm off to write to the Order and complain bitterly about this whole Marriage Law.' She sauntered off.

'What the fuck?' muttered Draco, he then turned on Snape. 'What spell did she use?' he demanded.

'She used Dark Magic.' Smiled Snape. 'when Umbridge next sleeps her heart will stop.' Draco's mouth popped open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esteemed Witches of the Law- dead!**

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, died of a stroke, a mere two weeks ago.

Madame Bones, Head of the Wizengamot and of the Department of Law and Order, was found in her bathroom with slit wrists and bloody razors dropped on her lap, suicide note close at hand.

Madame Umbridge, Undersecretary of the Minister, found dead in her bed, Healers claim she died of a heart attack.

These are just three of the witches found dead. Circumstances are fishy but aurors have nothing to go on. People suspect this is the work of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and terror and panic are rising in our people.

The only connection we have between any of the thirteen dead witches is that a) they work in law or have worked in law and b) they are all connected to the new Marriage Law.

This Law itself raised rebellion in all Pure Bloods and Muggleborns. With the connected murders, people are calling for its discharge.

A Ms. Hermione Malfoy (nee Granger) quoted for the papers "_I'm unsure to whether anyone gave the Law proper consideration. People have been placed with others that have no feelings for them. This is further encouraging the Pureblood hatred of Muggleborns and is counterproductive to its own cause. I believe that the Law should be discontinued._"

A Mr. Malfoy claimed "_This Law is stupid and ridiculous. With wife beating already at a high, Muggleborns with all their ridiculous new ideas will anger the somewhat old-fashioned ideas the Noble families strive to continue through time. Whilst I am growing feelings for my 'wife' the demands for us to produce an heir are outrageous. I am not ready for that level of commitment with someone I have hated most of my childhood life._"

I hope the Ministry will see sense and stop the Law before more people die.

**Rita Skeeter.**

**Unlucky Thirteen**

Thirteen has always been an unlucky number but it's even worse for the thirteen wizards murdered a mysterious assassin.

The only thing these wizards had in common were that they were all responsible or involved in the new, infamous Marriage Law and that they all died the same way- apparent suicide.

Most highly recognized of these wizards would, perhaps, be the young Mr. Percival Weasley, junior undersecretary of the Minister.

Just like the rest of these wizards, he was found swinging from the rafters in his family home by his young daughter Priscilla Clearwater-Weasley. Her screams attracted the young man's wife who cut him down but it was too late to save him.

In this murder, however, the assassin messed up. Traces of a Dark Magic

Potion called MORS VOLUNTARIA was found in his body. A serious investigation is underway and the culprit will be brought to justice.

**Barnabus Cuffe. **

**Wizengamot in Danger!**

**Around half of the members of the Wizengamot killed! **

The public is in a state of fear as it appears You-Know-Who is killing off our law and order.

More then half of the members have been found dead, by supposed suicide though recent research and discovery had found they were murdered through Dark Magic.

Members are fleeing the country with their wives, husbands and children.

This clever tactic is working!

Our Minister is gone!

Are we doomed?

Only an army of Crumple-Horned-Snorcacks can save as now!

**Xenophillius Lovegood.**


End file.
